nintendofandomcom_pt-20200222-history
King K.Rool
thumb|252px King K.Rool é o antagonista central da série Donkey Kong Country, seu nome é um trocadilho da palavra "cruel". Ele sempre atua como Chefe-Final dos Games de Donkey Kong Country sendo análogo ao Bowser da série Mario. K.Rool é o rei psicótico dos Kremlings, crocodilos que vivem causando problema a Donkey Kong e seus amigos. Aparência King K.Rool é o Mestre dos Disfarçes e assume várias personalidades, ele é reconhecido pelo seu Tic no olho esquerdo, sua barriga dourada e seu umbigo e o brilho de sua barriga é reluzente como sua coroa. Vive com uma imensa capa vermelha e tem o costume de usar muitas fantasias umas delas é: Kaptain K.Rool: Negociado a Capa,usa uma trincera e um casaco castanho e troca a Coroa para um Chapeu de Capitão Baron K.Roolenstein: Ele utiliza um Jaleco de Laboratório branco cobrindo o corpo inteiro e uma mochila verde nas costas com uma hélice de helicóptero. Krusha King K.Rool: Tanto de Pugilista ele volta a usar a Coroa, mais também ele usa um macacão, usa luvas de boxe gigantes e um par de sapatos Rosas com um buraco num deles. Capacidades fisicas Mesmo ele sendo obeso, sua agilidade atlética e força mostrada d do Donkey Kong Country ao Kong 64 Donkey Kong 64Enfigir Bastante Danos em seus inimigos mesmo estando sozinho. Sua força demostra ser superior a muitos personagens até supera Donkey e Chunky Kong. Personalidades Sua Personalidade é Extremamente Brutal e Rude mostrando isso por Ameaças , Mesmo as vezes ele sendo meio sarcastico, Mostra o Odio do chamando Donkey de " Macaco Imundo", ele demostra ser Trapaçeiros nas Batalhas sempre Jogando Sujo ,E sua maior Fraquesa é sua Propria Imcompetencia e subistimar sempre seu inimigo antes do tempo. Armas King K.Rool: Em Donkey Kong Country e Donkey Kong Land ele usa sua Massa Corporal como principal arma mais também usa sua Coroa como Boomerang já que logo quando ele a lançava voltava a ele. Kaptain K.rool ''': Em Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest e Donkey Kong land 2 Ela Usa um poderoso bacamarte combinado com a Queima de Cannonballs , a Estatuto de se Formar uma Nevoa que o impulsiona para frente. '''Baron k.Roolenstein: Em Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! e Donkey Kong Land 3 Ele utiliza uma mochila com um Helicóptero nela onde ele voa mais rápido , fora Isso ele possui um controle de comando que pode tanto ativar Correntes de raios do Castelo e no Submarino também lança FireBalls. Krusha King K.rool: Ele Utiliza luvas de Boxe e usa uma extrema força e tem poderes de ficar invisível. Poderes e Habilidades No combate, o Rei K.Rool geralmente usa seu tamanho e força, tentando atacar, e até mesmo salta para esmagar opositores. Embora, em Donkey Kong Barrel Blast, o ataque de King K. Rool foi um arranho. Além disso, apesar de seu tamanho, o Rei K. Rool pode realmente ser bastante rápido no campo de batalha (muito mais que Donkey Kong, como mostrado em Donkey Kong Country, onde ele pode pular de uma prancha de desembarque final do Galeon para o outra, em um salto). Em Donkey Kong Country, King K. Rool impulsionou a possibilidade de convocar uma barragem de grandes cannonballs à chuva, em Donkey Kong e Diddy Kong. Em Donkey Kong Country 2 K. Rool poderia teleporto. Para além da simples força, King K. Rool exibido poucos poderes até Donkey Kong 64, inicialmente apenas com gadgets e armas na batalha. Em Donkey Kong 64, no entanto, o Rei K. Rool exibe a capacidade de criar múltiplos shockwaves por bater no chão. Ele também pode executar um poderoso uppercut após cobrança no Kongs, o que pode derrubar Chunky Kong em alta no ar, mesmo quando ele é do mesmo tamanho de K. Rool. Em Donkey Kong Country 2 e Donkey Kong 64 King K. Rool exibe sua capacidade de tornar-se invisível. Embora, em Donkey Kong Country 2, o seu bacamarte deixou um rastro de fumaça folhados revelando onde ele estava, e em Donkey Kong 64, a sua sombra pode ser visto no terreno. Em DK: Jungle Climber, King K. Rool, após ter sido danificado na batalha, poderia tornar-se temporariamente invencível (ganhando uma coloração avermelhada) e à capacidade para assumir a forma de uma bola e rejeição off superfícies rapidamente. Após ser habilitado por um cristal Banana, King K. Rool adquirida uma multiplicidade de diferentes competências, tais como a manipulação das condições atmosféricas, pedir meteóros e respirando uma barragem de fireballs e explodir minas. Historias Donkey Kong Country thumb|leftKing K. Rool fez sua primeira aparição em Donkey Kong Country como o principal antagonista do jogo e patrão final. K. Rool e sua gangue de asseclas, o Kremling Krew, vieram a Donkey Kong Island uma tempestuosa noite com intenção de roubar a lendária Horda de Bananas de Donkey Kong. Enviando vários Kremlings à casa da árvore de Donkey para roubar as preciosas bananas, os Kremlings encontraram pouca resistência, pois o único que estava guardando-os era o sobrinho de Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong. Diddy foi derrotado e selaram ele em um barril, os Kremlings roubaram a Horda de Bananas. Após de se aventurar através das muitas regiões de Donkey Kong Island, Donkey Kong e o libertado Diddy Kong derrotaram muitos dos agentes de K. Rool e recuperaram as bananas de Donkey Kong, que foi guardada por esses tenentes do Kremling Krew. Finalmente, os Kongs conseguiram chegar ao navio de K. Rool, o Galeão da Prancha, onde enfrentaram o tirânico crocodilo em batalha. K. Rool tentou muitos truques para derrotar os Kongs, como utilizar a sua coroa como um bumerangue, tentando correr sobre eles, pisotear-los e pedir uma barragem de grandes cannonballs sobre eles. No final, os Kongs conseguiram derrotar K. Rool após uma longa e difícil batalha. Donkey Kong Country 2 thumb|268pxEm Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy Kong's Quest, K. Rool (sob o pseudónimo de Kaptain K. Rool) consegue seqüestrar Donkey Kong e levá-lo embora para o castelo dos Kremlings, e exige o tesouro em troca de Donkey Kong. Depois de descobrir que Donkey Kong foi raptado, Diddy Kong e sua namorada, Dixie Kong, vão lá para salvá-lo de Kaptain K. Rool. Após aventurar através da Ilha Pantanosa Kremling, Diddy e Dixie conseguiram chegar ao K. Rool 's Manter, onde supostamente Donkey Kong foi detido. Encontram Donkey Kong, em uma torre, os Kongs estavam prestes a resgatá-lo quando ele foi afastado por K. Rool (no remake do Game Boy Advance Donkey Kong Country 2, K. Rool também envia o gigantesco Kremling Kerozene a batalha Diddy e Dixie). Após enfrentar um pouco mais obstáculos, os Kongs conseguiram chegar ao dirigível do K. Rool, o Flying Krock. Aqui Diddy e Dixie K. Rool viu no meio de torturar Donkey Kong. Engajar K. Rool em batalha, o rei Kremling utilizado um bacamarte de alta tecnologia que poderia ser usado como um vácuo, permitindo também que K. Rool para passar a alta velocidade, por sua vez invisível, enriquecida Kannonballs fogo e gases estranho que possa ter influência nas Kongs em formas bizarras, como por exemplo invertendo o controlo do jogo, fazendo com que o Kongs movimento extremamente lento e congelamento-los no local. Após uma longa batalha na qual o Kongs gerir a fazer dano a K. Rool hurling Kannonballs por trás em seu bacamarte - Donkey Kong conseguiu se libertar das obrigações que ele realizou e uppercut K. Rool a janela da frente da Flying Krock. Falhando na pantanosos de água Krem Quay, K. Rool conseguiram nadar em terra para o mundo perdido. Ao coletar Kremkoins suficiente para Klubba, Diddy e Dixie gerir a seguir K. Rool nas entranhas do mundo perdido, em Krocodile Kore. Aqui, eles bateram K. Rool num antigo palácio, e mais uma vez, K. Rool está derrotado quando um Kannonball é arremessado em seu bacamarte. Desta vez, em vez de backfiring, a arma explode, flinging K. Rool em uma próxima geyser que forneceu energia para Crocodile Isle. Devido a K. Rool géiser entupimento da energia, a pressão dentro dele construção manteve-se mais e mais até que ele explodiu, tendo o início de Crocodilo ilha com ele. O resto da ilha afundou no mar. No final do jogo, um navio pode ser visto a partir da vela permanece afastado da ilha e um sinistro rir pode ser ouvida em que o navio navega ao longo do horizonte, dizendo que o jogador K. Rool sobreviveu à explosão, fazendo caminho para outro sequela. Em Super Smash Bros Brawl, King K. Rool 's troféu afirma que Kaptain K. Rool está realmente King K. Rool' s irmão. No entanto, esta é considerada como um erro, por Nintendo. Donkey Kong Country 3 thumb|left|272px Em Donkey Kong Country 3:! Double Trouble Dixie Kong, King K. Rool foi aparentemente substituído como Mestre dos Kremlings pela KAOS, uma entidade robótica. Sob o governo KAOS ', a Krew Kremling passou a tomar sobre o Kremisphere Norte e aprisionar a Rainha Pássaro Banana, assim como vários de seus filhos, os pássaros Banana. Eventualmente, depois de uma longa busca para a recentemente desaparecido Donkey Kong e Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong e seu primo Kiddy Kong chegou a KAOS 'base-de-operações, KAOS Kastle. Entrando KAOS Kastle, Dixie e Kiddy encontrou e começou a KAOS batalha, que estava determinado a destruí-los. Foi apenas após a sua batalha contra a KAOS que Dixie e Kiddy descobriu que KAOS era apenas um líder fantoche controlado por King K. Rool, sob o nome de Barão K. Roolenstein. Depois de Dixie e Kiddy descobri-lo, o Barão K. Roolenstein começou a combater os Kongs, usando um pacote de helicóptero em suas costas para voar e um controle remoto para enviar rajadas de eletricidade em todo o piso da KAOS Kastle. A fim de ferir Baron K. Roolenstein, Dixie e Kiddy seria necessário para puxar para baixo em um tubo especial no teto da KAOS Kastle, evitando Baron K. Roolenstein e seus raios elétricos. Puxar este tubo causaria um barril a aparecer, o que precisa ser jogado em Barão K. Roolenstein; após ser atingido por vários barris, Barão K. Roolenstein seria derrotado. Após a derrota de Barão K. Roolenstein, o corpo da KAOS iria cair do teto da KAOS Kastle e colidir com o solo. Uma vez no chão, o corpo KAOS 'liberaria Donkey Kong e Diddy Kong, que havia sido sequestrada pelo Barão K. Roolenstein para ser usado como viver baterias para KAOS. Se Dixie e Kiddy conseguir coletar todas as engrenagens em Krematoa e dar-lhes a Boomer, Barão K. Roolenstein pode ser combatido de novo. Depois de máquina de Boomer desperta o antigo vulcão em Krematoa, um submarino, o Knautilus, vai subir de debaixo de lava do vulcão. Dentro deste submarino, Barão K. Roolenstein pode ser encontrado e lutou. Nesta batalha, o Barão K. Roolenstein simplesmente permanecer na parte de trás do seu navio, usando raios elétricos e um canhão de bola de fogo de lançamento para atacar Dixie e Kiddy à distância. A fim de machucá Baron K. Roolenstein, Dixie e Kiddy precisaria jogar barris de aço vários para ele através do uso de um aparelho de teletransporte. Depois de ser atingido várias vezes, Barão K. Roolenstein iria perder o controle de seu pacote de helicóptero e ficar fora de controle em seu submarino. Se os jogadores conseguirem liberar a Rainha Pássaro Banana de sua prisão por trás da barreira de Pássaro Banana, uma breve cena de Barão K. Roolenstein andar longe da Kremisphere do Norte em um hovercraft será mostrado. Como Barão K. Roolenstein afasta, um ovo gigante, colocado pela rainha Pássaro Banana e sendo montado por Kiddy e Dixie, vai cair no rei Kremling, prendendo um perplexo Baron K. Roolenstein dentro. Donkey Kong 64 thumb|276px King K. Rool retorna em Donkey Kong 64, quando K. Rool (disse ter-se tornado um pouco instável) aleatoriamente aparece um dia em uma grande ilha mecânica. King K. Rool tinha planejado explodir Donkey Kong Island com uma arma chamada Blast-O-Matic. Felizmente para os habitantes da ilha, K. Rool 's Ship acaba falhando devido à incompetência dos motoristas do navio. Em uma tentativa de distrair Donkey Kong enquanto ele tem seu navio reparado, K. Rool tem vários Kongs presos. Estes são: Diddy Kong, Tiny Kong, Cranky e Chunky Kong Kong. Ele também rouba a Horda de Bananas Douradas de Donkey Kong. K. Rool, juntamente com o seu animal de estimação Klaptrap, aparecem em várias das cutscenes do jogo, vendo o progresso dos Kongs e castigando seus próprios lacaios. Uma notável cena mostra K. Rool exigindo que ninguém deixe o Blast-O-Matic até a sua reparação. Eventualmente, os capangas de K. Rool obtém sucesso na reparação do Blast-O-Matic, tal como os Kongs entram no Esconderijo do Leme, e K. Rool exige que a arma seja disparada, apesar das advertências de que, se não estiver totalmente testada, então pode explodir. Após os Kongs permanentemente desligarem a ilha mecânica de King K. Rool ea arma laser Blast-O-Matic, K. Rool tenta escapar em um grande dirigível. Infelizmente para o K. Rool, a nave acaba sendo derrubada no chão e destruída por um K. Lumsy recentemente libertado. Aventurando-se dentro do interior da nave acidentada, os Kongs encontram uma arena de boxe cheia de espectadores e King K. Rool, como seu pseudônimo de boxeador Rei Krusha K. Rool, pronto para batalha. King K. Rool vai criar várias ondas de choque por bater o terreno, jogar suas luvas como um bumerangue, e realizar um uppercut nos Kongs após correr até eles. Engajar K. Rool em uma bizarra série de batalhas - que incluem lançar barris no rosto de K.Rool, colocar luzes sobre o vilão, fazê-lo escorregar em cascas de banana, encolhendo e explodir seus dedos para baixo e, em geral, ele pummeling - os Kongs conseguem reivindicar vitória. Após Chunky Kong oferecer o golpe final de K. Rool, um humorístico corte cena é mostrada no qual K. Rool ficar backup após a luta e está prestes a atacar Chunky de trás, mas é distraído por Candy Kong, acaba sendo lançado ao horizonte por Funky Kong e uma bazuca que dispara uma bota. Quando K. Rool pousa, ele está em K. Lumsy ilha, onde ele encontra um muito descontente K. Lumsy que procede à vencer o rei Kremling insensata em retaliação por bloqueamento-lo. A representação de K. Rool neste jogo muda na medida que continua. Ele é inicialmente retratado como cruel e impiedoso, e até mesmo ameaçador na abertura, quando ele tem uma voz. No entanto, com o passar do tempo, especialmente no final do jogo, K. Rool é descrito como muito mais cômico. DK King of Swing thumb|left|240px Um das aparições mais recentes de K. Rool foi em DK: King of Swing, onde mais uma vez aparece como o principal antagonista. Em DK: King of Swing, King K. Rool rouba todas as medalhas que eram supostamente recompensas na próxima competição Jungle Jam e coroa a si próprio rei da selva no processo. Como o chefe final de DK: King of Swing, King K. Rool deve ser derrotado em duas batalhas. Primeiro, ele convoca um enorme campo de estacas, no qual Donkey Kong devem realizar uma corrida com ele. Se Donkey Kong conseguir derrotar King K. Rool, ele ira prontamente tartamudear "que era prática". Donkey Kong e desafio para uma batalha em outro cabide de campo. Se Donkey Kong derrotá-lo novamente, K. Rool será vencido e as medalhas devolvidas enquanto Donkey Kong voa no hovercraft de King K. Rool e destrói a K. Kruizer III. King K. Rool está igualmente jogável em DK: King of Swing's Jungle Jam modo, onde ele é o maior personagem jogável e o mais poderoso. Seu parceiro é, curiosamente, Bubbles, o herói do jogo Clu Clu Land. Esta foi a primeira vez que Rei K. Rool foi jogável em um jogo. DK Jungle Climber thumb|202px Em DK Jungle Climber, King K. Rool aparece como o principal vilão, sendo encontrado no topo da Sun Sun Island, onde ele e sua comitiva de quatro Kritters roubam as cinco Bananas de Crystal da bananeira Xananab estrangeiro. Quando King K. Rool e seus acólitos são descobertos por Donkey, Diddy Kong e Cranky Kong, eles rapidamente fogem da cena usando um dispositivo portal dimensional conhecido como Spirowarp. Após este encontro, o Rei K. Rool é encontrado várias vezes sobre as diversas ilhas e as dimensões do jogo, geralmente aparecendo para provocar Donkey, Diddy, Cranky e Xananab antes de ter um dos seus seguidores Kritter se energizando com uma Banana de Cristal e batalhando com eles. Após o robô Mega AMP de King K. Rool e final Kritter subalterno é no seu navio, o Rei Kruiser IV e a quarta Crystal Banana Crystal é reivindicada por Donkey, Diddy, Cranky e Xananab, King K. Rool foge através de um buraco para o Planeta Plantaen. Sendo perseguido a um beco sem saída do planeta Plantaen, King K. Rool vai batalhar Donkey Kong, atacando por saltar nele, correr sobre ele e atirar bolas explosivas e perfurantes. Depois King K. Rool está derrotado nesta batalha, ele irá, se recusar a desistir, utilizar a última Crystal Banana em seu poder para se transformar monstruoso em tamanho e se tornam ainda mais poderoso. Na sua nova forma, o Rei K. Rool ganhará um novo conjunto de ataques, fazendo coisas como exalar fogo e explodir minas, convocar meteoros e tempestades de vento e tentando esmagar os Kongs com suas garras. Desta forma, o ponto vulnerável de Rei K. Rool no local é apenas seu rosto, que, uma vez atingido cinco vezes, vai prejudicar a saúde de King K. Rool, transformando-lo de volta ao normal e deixando-o inconsciente. King K. Rool é visto pela última vez em DK: Jungle climber sendo levado de volta à sua casa e o planeta dos Kongs, sendo arrastado através do espaço por uma corda anexada à traseira de uma nave espacial Banana. Donkey Kong Barrel Blast thumb|left|158px Em Donkey Kong Barrel Blast, K. Rool faz uma aparição como um personagem jogável secreto, equitação em um veículo parecido um foguete-powered barril e usando a sua garra como seu ataque. Ele é desbloqueado, jogando Candy's Challenge 31 de Desafios, e ganhar, sua principal rival no jogo é Cranky Kong. Mario Super Sluggers thumb|200px King K. Rool aparece em Mario Super Sluggers para o seu primeiro passo gigantesco em um jogo do Mario. No entanto, ele só pode jogar como um jogador da equipe. Ele está em Donkey Kong da equipa, apesar do fato de que ele odeia o DK e Kongs, porque ele ficou impressionado com as suas aptidões e disse que ele só vai até a equipe quando está jogando beisebol. No Challenge Mode vai tentar impedir a gangue de Mario e Donkey Kong do estágio, utilizando o seu verde, vermelho, azul e marrom Kritters a desafiá-los. Quando o jogador ganha, o jogador irá desbloquear ele, bem como todos os quatro Kritters. Ele é um dos mais poderosos Polmes em todo o jogo, e seu lançador é um pouco acima da média. No entanto, ele está no fundo do barril, quando se trata de equipa, e é um dos corredores mais lentos do jogo (empatado com o Red Magikoopa). Ele tem muita química com todos os quatro Kritters e King Boo. No entanto, ele passa a ter química ruim com os Kongs (por razões óbvias), assim como Bowser (por razões desconhecidas). Ele também desportos um novo olhar original egípcio ainda não vistas em qualquer outro jogo. Ele ainda usa um cetro com uma grande jóia de morcego. Super Smash Bros Melee e Brawl thumb|left|246px|Trophy do Melee thumb|220px|Trophy do Brawl Ele só aparece como Trophies: Melee:'''Trophy 11/94 '''Descrição: O chefe da demência Kremlings e big boss na série Donkey Kong. K. Rool é um gigante, com um grave gananciosos comilão olho tiques. Enquanto ele se encaixa muito bem o mal patrão mofo, ele é apenas o suficiente de um bumbler para ganharam alguns fãs ao longo dos anos. Seu plano para rebentar com a DK Isles com sua Blast-o-Matic mostra como ele é desequilibrado. Brawl:: Limpar Target Smash Nível 4, com todos os personagens para pega-lo Descrição: O comandante supremo da Kremling Krew. King K. Rool roubar bananas de Donkey Kong e acaba seqüestro Diddy Kong. Ele é tão bom a jogar morto que, por vezes, os créditos mesmo rolo como ele fica lá, feigning derrota. Kaptain K. Rool, fez uma aparição no jogo Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. Outras Aparição thumb|left|240px|Versão da Serie de TV King K. Rool também foi um periódico sobre o Donkey Kong Country TV cartoon, onde foi manifestada por Ben Campbell. Sua aparência foi ligeiramente alterada, como ele não tem um olho tic (embora muitas vezes o seu olho direito seria bojo que pode ser uma referência ao seu olho tiques), ele não tinha rabo, ea capa foi feita em um pequeno lenço. A maior parte do tempo, ele estava tentando roubar o lendário Desejo-Crystal concessão de coco, que Donkey Kong, a quem tinha escolhido o coco para ser o futuro governador da ilha, resguardados. King K. Rool quis pronunciar Kongo Bongo Island (Ilha DK como foi chamado no show), e ele acreditou que se ele tivesse o coco, ele poderia governar a ilha com ele. Muitas vezes, o Rei K. Rool foi acompanhado por um exército de Kritters e seu modo geral, Klump (um inimigo, a partir do primeiro jogo) e, por vezes, o seu guarda-costas, Krusha (também a partir do primeiro jogo). Embora ele foi o principal vilão do show, e muito mal em tirano que, por vezes K. Rool foi capaz de mostrar o seu lado suave, como visto em episódios como "Baby Kong Blues" e "Quatro Casamentos e um coco". Ele tem uma tolerância muito baixo para a incompetência de ambos Krusha e Klump, a tal ponto que, em um episódio, ele Mutters a si próprio "Eu realmente quero o Crystal Coconut este mal?" enquanto Krusha e Klump tentar decifrar uma mensagem que eles próprios escreveram (e esqueci o código a). Quando não está a tomar as conspirações de coco, caso contrário ele planos para eliminar a Donkey Kong, que é o principal protetor do Coco, ou para assumir a Barrel Obras para fabricar explodindo barris. Seus vários outros planos variou de episódio para episódio: por exemplo, durante uma canícula, ele traça a assumir Donkey Kong's "Coco Chill" negócio para manter-se arrefecer. thumb|171px|Versão Cosmic K. Rool também foi caracterizado como o principal vilão de duas obscura Donkey Kong quadrinhos. Um desses quadrinhos, lançado apenas na Alemanha, no extinto Nintendo Fun Visão revista tem Kaptain K. Rool e seus asseclas roubar todas as bananas em Donkey Kong Island. Os outros quadrinhos, lançado em uma questão da Disney Adventures foi solta uma adaptação de Donkey Kong 64, a banda desenhada tinha Kong Donkey Kong e os seus aliados de Donkey Kong 64 monitoramento estabelece K. Rool e vários Kritters que tinha roubado todos os seus Golden Bananas. King K. Rool tem um camafeu Donkey Konga's em 2004 para o Nintendo GameCube (o jogo foi lançado em 2003 no Japão). Em um mini-jogo, o jogador bashes K. Rool na cabeça com um barril de aço como ele tenta iludir o leitor, à la Whack-a-mole. Ele também aparece no modo Jam Session, dançando com excêntrico, Diddy, Rambi, Ellie, e os Banana Birds. King K. Rool (juntamente com Kritter) também é um personagem jogável em Mario Super Sluggers. Isto marca a primeira vez King K. Rool tenha aparecido em uma Mario jogo. King K Rool tem boa química com Kritter e King Boo mas tem química ruim com os Kongs e curiosamente Bowser en:King K. Rool Categoria:Donkey Kong